


Quelque chose qu’on ne voit pas tous les jours

by Soffya



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Tsunade finit son verre d’une traite et regarda vers la piste de danse.« Voilà quelque chose qu’on ne voit pas tous les jours. »Kakashi suivit son regard. Au milieu de la piste de danse, se trouvaient Sasuke et Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Quelque chose qu’on ne voit pas tous les jours

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma participation pour le Sasusaku Month 2020. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Une musique lente remplaça la musique qui venait de se terminer. Une musique parfaite pour un mariage. De là où il était, Kakashi pouvait voir les jeunes mariés danser. Il avait l’impression que tout le village était présent pour ce grand jour. Le mariage de Boruto et Sarada. Kakashi se dirigea vers le bar, espérant quitter au plus vite la piste de danse. Il avait dansé avec Sarada et Sakura et il estimait avoir fait suffisamment d’efforts. Après tout, il n’avait jamais été le roi de la piste. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que Tsunade était déjà au bar, un verre à la main. Elle devait sûrement se trouvait là depuis le début. Il s’assit à côté d’elle et demanda au barman la même chose que Tsunade. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi. Elle avait les joues rouges par l’alcool, mais semblait encore sobre.

« Je n’aurais jamais cru vivre aussi longtemps pour voir Boruto et Sarada se marier.  
-Voyons Tsunade-sama, vous êtes encore jeune. »

Elle sourit, buvant une gorgée.

« Ce n’est pas la peine de me flatter Kakashi. »

Kakashi soupira, prenant le verre que le barman venait de lui servir.

« Par conte, j’ai l’impression d’avoir pris un sacré coup de vieux.  
-Attends qu’ils aient leur premier enfant. C’est à ce moment là que tu sentiras le poids des années. »

Elle finit son verre d’une traite et regarda vers la piste de danse.

« Voilà quelque chose qu’on ne voit pas tous les jours. »

Kakashi suivit son regard. Au milieu de la piste de danse, se trouvaient Sasuke et Sakura. Ils dansaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Sasuke murmurait quelque chose à l’oreille de Sakura, qui sourit et ils s’embrassèrent. Il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir le Sharingan pour voir à quel point ils étaient heureux.

« Ça va faire vingt-cinq ans qu’ils sont mariés et je ne les ai pratiquement jamais vu se tenir la main. Encore moins s’embrasser.  
-Ils sont heureux. Comme nous tous aujourd’hui.  
-Qui aurait pu croire que les choses tourneraient ainsi pour eux. »

Moi je le savais, pensa Kakashi. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait vu dès le premier jour. Les sentiments de Sakura étaient clairs, elle aimait Sasuke. Et ce qui au début ressemblait pour lui à un amour d’enfance, s’était transformé en amour véritable. Un amour comme il en arrive une seule fois dans toute une vie. Sasuke, lui, avait été beaucoup plus discret sur ce qu’il ressentait pour elle. Même si n’importe qui d’autre aurait pu croire que pour lui, Sakura n’était qu’une coéquipière, Kakashi avait vu clair dans les sentiments du jeune Uchiha. Même s’il se montrait froid et distant envers elle, il était toujours là pour la protéger. Kakashi voyait bien à l’époque la façon qu’il avait de la regarder. Il l’avait même vu rougir une fois. Ça aussi, c’était quelque chose qu’on ne voyait pas souvent. Les choses se sont accélérées lorsque Sasuke était revenu de son voyage de rédemption. Ils étaient enfin libre de s’aimer. Et vingt-cinq ans après, ils mariaient leur fille.

Alors peut-être que personne ne les voyait se tenir la main ou s’embrasser, comme le disait Tsunade, mais Kakashi n’avait pas besoin de ça pour voir l’amour et le bonheur qui émanait d’eux.

_Fin ___


End file.
